List of Heroes Alliance Members
These are ALL of the members of the Heroes Alliance(from Heroes Alliance, Heroes Alliance Forever, and Heroes Alliance Triumphant) CORE MEMBERS: Optimus Prime.ha.jpg|Optimus Prime Red Ranger.jpg|Red Ranger Greymon.ha.jpg|Greymon, who becomes VictoryGreymon in Heroes Alliance Forever. Spider-Man.jpg|Spider-Man VictoryGreymon.jpg|VictoryGreymon, who Greymon becomes in Heroes Alliance Forever. SUPPORTING MEMBERS OF THE HEROES ALLIANCE: Marvel Comics Superheroes: The Hulk.jpg|Hulk She-Hulk.jpg|She-Hulk Iron Man.ha.jpg|Iron Man War Machine.jpg|War Machine Captain America.ha.jpg|Captain America Bucky Barnes.jpg|Bucky Thor.ha.jpg|Thor fantastic4wgh_ep08a.jpg|Namor the Sub-Mariner 1230459-elektra super.jpg|Elektra Hank-Pym-Ant-Man-Giant-Man-avengers-earths-mightiest-heroes-16794395-555-600.jpg|Ant-Man (also referred as Giant-Man) Janet-Van-Dyne-Wasp-avengers-earths-mightiest-heroes-16794434-693-599.jpg|Wasp Hawkeye-white.jpg|Hawkeye 410px-Deadpool1aa.jpg|Deadpool x-men_2.jpg|Wolverine Psylocke_01_Cover.jpg|Psylocke Cable.jpg|Cable 1272142022652.jpg|Nova 250px-Reedr.jpg|Mr. Fantastic 250px-4five.jpg|Invisible Woman 250px-Human_Torch.png|Human Torch 250px-Thing_v2_1_coverart.jpg|The Thing Silver_Surfer_Vol_5_5_Textless.jpg|Silver Surfer 406px-Hellstormmm.jpg|Daimon Hellstorm DC Comics Superheroes: File:Superman.jpeg|Superman Supergirl.ha.jpg|Supergirl Superboy.ha.jpg|Superboy Krypto.ha.jpg|Krypto Batman.ha.jpg|Batman Robin.ha.jpg|Robin Batgirl.ha.jpg|Batgirl Ace.ha.png|Ace the Bathound Wonder Woman.ha.jpg|Wonder Woman Wonder Girl.ha.jpg|Wonder Girl The Flash.ha.jpg|The Flash Kid Flash.ha.jpg|Kid Flash The Flash(Golden Age).ha.jpg|The Flash(Golden Age) Green Lantern.ha.jpg|Green Lantern/Hal Jordan Kilowog.jpg|Kilowog Dark Horse Heroes: Hellboy.jpg|Hellboy Big Guy and Rusty.jpg|Big Guy and Rusty Roketer1.jpg|The Rocketeer King Features Syndicate Heroes: Popeye.ha.jpg|Popeye Flash Gordon.jpg|Flash Gordon The Phantom.jpg|The Phantom Mandrake the Magician.jpg|Mandrake the Magician Prince Valiant.jpg|Prince Valiant Lothar.png|Lothar Other Comic Book Superheroes: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.jpg|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles The Tick.jpg|The Tick SavageDragon.jpg|Savage Dragon usagi_yojimbo.jpg|Usagi Yojimbo 95792-86903-spawn_super.jpg|Hellspawn 79895-14995-spartan super.jpg|Spartan 82642-20600-grifter super.jpg|Grifter 213px-LadyZannah.jpg|Zealot Majestic02.jpg|Mister Majestic 105.460x325.jpg|Rorschach Anime Heroes and Manga Heroes: Naruto.ha.jpg|Naruto Sailor Moon.jpg|Sailor Moon Goku.jpg|Goku Voltron and the Voltron Force.png|Voltron and the Voltron Force Mazinger Z.jpg|Mazinger Z TatsumaHiyuu.jpg|Tatsuma Hiyuu KyouichiHoraiji.jpg|Kyouichi Horaiji Komakisakurai.jpg|Komaki Sakurai Yuuyadaigo.jpg|Yuuya Daigo Cast.jpg|Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs Glossy-bismarck-saber-rider-and-the-star-sheriffs-wallpapers-1024x768.jpg|Ramrod Disney Heroes: Yin and Yang.jpg|Yin and Yang Sora.ha.jpg|Sora Nintendo Heroes: Mario and Luigi.jpg|Mario and Luigi Ash and Pikachu.png|Ash and Pikachu(as seen in Heroes Alliance Forever) Sega Heroes: Sonic.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog Digimon Heroes: Omnimon.jpg|Omnimon Kamen Riders: Kamen Riders Ichigo and Nigo.jpg|Ichigo and Nigo Kamen Riders V3 and Riderman.jpg|Kamen Riders V3 and Riderman Kamen Rider X.jpg|Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider Amazon.jpg|Kamen Rider Amazon Kamen Rider Stronger.jpg|Kamen Rider Stronger Super Sentai Teams: Himitsu Sentai Goranger.jpg|Himitsu Sentai Goranger JAKQ Dengekitai.jpg|JAKQ Dengekitai Battle Fever J.jpg|Battle Fever J Denshi Sentai Denjiman.jpg|Denshi Sentai Denjiman Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan.jpg|Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Power Rangers Teams: Mighty Morphin.png|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Alien Rangers.jpg|The Alien Rangers Power Rangers Zeo.jpg|Power Rangers Zeo Power Rangers Turbo.png|Power Rangers Turbo Power Rangers In Space.png|Power Rangers In Space Other Video Game Characters: Megaman.ha.jpg|Megaman Movie Heroes: King Kong.jpg|King Kong John Rambo.jpg|Rambo John McClane.jpg|John McClane Robocop.jpg|Robocop Godzilla.ha.jpg|Godzilla Luke Skywalker.jpg|Luke Skywalker Deadly-prey-mike-danton-ted-prior-freeze-frame-ending.png|Michael "Mike" Danton Heroes Based on Books: Harry Potter.ha.jpg|Harry Potter File:Ron.jpg|Ron Weasley File:Hermione.jpg|Hermoine Granger Peter Pan.ha.jpg|Peter Pan Lief.jpg|Lief Taran4.gif|Taran Internet Heroes: Pucca.jpg|Pucca Garu.ha.jpg|Garu Abyo.jpg|Abyo Ching.jpg|Ching Mio.jpg|Mio Guardians of Go-Bots: Leader-1.jpg|Leader-1 GobotTurboTV.jpg|Turbo Battle_for_gobotron138.jpg|Scooter Smallfoot-gobot.jpg|Small Foot Char_16151.jpg|Vanguard Pathfinder-gobot.jpg|Path Finder Char_16149.jpg|Heat Seeker Roadranger-gobot.jpg|Road Ranger The Joes From G.I.Joe:(1980s version): Duke.ha.jpg|Duke Snake Eyes.jpg|Snake Eyes Scarlett.ha.jpg|Scarlett Autobots From Transformers: Generation 1: Trailbreaker.png|Trailbreaker Sunstreaker.png|Sunstreaker Omega-supreme-toon.jpg|Omega Supreme Side Swipe.png|Side Swipe Hound.png|Hound Jazz1.jpg|Jazz Mirageg1.jpg|Mirage Wheeljack.jpg|Wheeljack AutoBop_blaster_speakers.jpg|Blaster G1_ForeverIsALongTime_Rewind_dunno.jpg|Rewind EjectVisualworks.jpg|Eject SteeljawRamhornCallPrimitives.jpg|Steeljaw and Ramhorn Bluestreakg1.jpg|Bluestreak TheImmobilizer_Ironhide_firingwildly.jpg|Ironhide 240px-Ratchetg1cartoon.jpg|Ratchet 437px-Prowlg1.jpg|Prowl File:275px-BumblebeeRIC.jpg|Bumblebee 300px-Cliffjumperg1.jpg|Cliffjumper Csbeachcomber.jpg|Beachcomber Arcee.jpg|Arcee Smokescreen.jpg|Smokescreen G1 cartoon Perceptor Pencil sword.JPG|Perceptor 260px-DinobotIsland1 Huffer taunts Dinobots.jpg|Huffer 200px-DivideandConquer LaserbeakonBrawns shoulder.jpg|Brawn 200px-PrimeProblem Windcharger scrap.jpg|Windcharger 250px-Gearsg1.jpg|Gears 230px-Jetfireskyfire.jpg|Skyfire 411px-G1_RedAlert_profileart1.jpg|Red Alert Tracksg1.jpg|Tracks 384px-TVMGrimlockNov1985.jpg|Grimlock SlagG1.jpg|Slag 190px-WarOfDinobots SnarlDebut.jpg|Snarl DesertionDinobots2 Swoop humans.jpg|Swoop 300px-Sludgeg1.jpg|Sludge 300px-Silverbolt magnificent six.jpg|Silverbolt 225px-Airraidairassault.jpg|Air Raid 300px-DW G1Fireflight.jpg|Fireflight Skydive aerialbots over america.jpg|Skydive 200px-AerialAssault Slightshot newchest.jpg|Slingshot Ultraman Characters: Ultraman.jpg|Ultraman Other Tokusatsu Heroes: Moonlight Mask.jpg|Moonlight Mask Other Heroes Based on Toys: He-Man.jpg|He-Man She-Ra.jpg|She-Ra Dan and Drago.jpg|Dan and Drago Maxxor.jpg|Maxxor 240px-Starsaber-victory.jpg|Star Saber Other Television Series Heroes: Thundercats.jpg|Thundercats Inspector Gadget.png|Inspector Gadget Captain Planet.jpg|Captain Planet Atomic Betty.jpg|Atomic Betty Aang.png|Aang Captain Flamingo.jpg|Captain Flamingo Skunk.jpg|Skunk The Powerpuff Girls.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls The Tenth Doctor.jpg|The Tenth Doctor Xena.ha.jpg|Xena, Warrior Princess Quantum Ray and Robbie Shipton.jpg|Quantum Ray and Robbie Shipton Ren.jpg|Ren 3979586800_c932fd4036.jpg|Ioz pdw-tula.jpeg|Tula niddler.jpg|Niddler 796881-8189944-gal 002.jpg|Galtar Silverhawks.jpg|Silverhawks Scarlettwhip.png|Scarlett Whip Members of the Light Force: Xandir the Spellcaster Profile.jpg|Xandir the Spellcaster Zenith Man Profile.jpg|Zenith Man Elementa Profile.jpg|Elementa Arrowhead Profile.jpg|Arrowhead Probe Profile.jpg|Probe Other Members of the Light Force: Captain_Warsaw.jpg|Captain Warsaw Ashtara.jpg|Ashtara Lord_Axenmorth.jpg|Lord Axenmorth Tykhan.jpg|Tykhan Nitrogeneticka.jpg|Nitrogeneticka Ruckusmax_the_Soundmaster.jpg|Ruckusmax the Soundmaster El_Negro_Demonio.jpg|El Negro Demonio Scumphyte.jpg|Scumphyte Lavalanche.jpg|Mr. Lavalanche Leo_Minor.jpg|Leo Minor Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Nintendo Category:Sega Category:Go-Bots Category:Transformers Category:Digimon Category:Pokemon Category:Power Rangers